4s4hfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratrie Wyghtham
Rat 'is a student at the Academy at the Church of Concordia. He is a noble and retainer to Benedikt von Vorbeck. He possesses a major crest of unknown origins. In the Academy, he is a member of the Carnelian Krakens. Rat is 16 at the start of school and is a faith and reason user. Profile Early life Born in Year 224, Rat is the only child of Henry Wyghtham, the sole heir to Wyghtham Biopharmaceuticals, and a student at the Academy in the Church of Concordia. Ratrie is an only child to a major Noble household. His mother died during childbirth so he was raised solely by his (busy) father and the servants of the household. Due to him being crestless, his father placed extra pressure on him to excel in meaningful studies. His father’s angry and often violent outbursts caused Ratrie to become fearful of anyone in positions of power. Due to this, he gained an assertive and rebellious nature towards anyone he feels threatened by. Reword. Personality Ratrie is a very rude and abrasive little goblin, showing very little concern over how he presents himself to others. Generally, he minds his own business, but he is prone to getting hostile if he feels threatened. He often lashes out in hollow threats, but will stop if he feels the other person is too weak or upset to defend themselves. Despite his awful, shitty attitude, Ratrie was able to enroll into the academy with both his Noble status as well as his exceptional intelligence, which he rarely displays. He actively tries to keep a cool aura of never studying, but works diligently on his studies in his own private quarters to achieve a good grade. He will never let anyone know that he is, in fact, a huge nerd He acts in a tsundere manner, is very self conscious and will never admit to wanting to be friends. Combat Stats Combat Crest Ratrie was born crestless but underwent numerous failed medical crest experiments undertaken by his father. The result left him with what appears to be a mutated crest of sorts, even dsplaying major Crest-like effects. These effects are dangerous when activated, both to the target, as well as Ratrie. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports Rat rarely approaches others first, acting more of a bully to those who appear to have a smug noble air. He won't harm anyone smaller or weaker than him, and generally feels more comfortable around girls and people his own size. He is incredibly touch-averse and will only allow those closest to him to make contact. Possible Endings ''Four Houses : Slow the fuck down '''Rat and Benedikt : They get married and own a cat named Captain who is an asshole. Trivia * He cut thumbholes into his sleeves so his crest scars aren't visible on his hands. He also just thinks it looks cool. * He's self conscious of his whisker mole and, if drawn attention to it, he will try and cover it. * Pre-timeskip he cuts his own hair. His father was always too busy to take him to a hairdresser. * As a child, he did violin lessons as well as dance lessons. Both were cut due to his father believeing such frivolous hobbies were a waste of time. * Rat took on self-studying Reason and Faith in secret. * His mother was from Sheol (Korean influenced). She moved to Laestrygonia after graduating with Henry Wyghtham, not just for their marriage, but to work at his lab as a medical scientist. * Henry Wyghtham only hired cooks from Sheol to work at the Wyghtham Estate, so Ratrie is more accustomed to those sorts of dishes. * He likes spicy food. * Rat sleeps with a weighted blanket and a lot of pillows. It helps soothe him. Gallery Wyghthams.png|Rat and Henry Wyghtham Rat pre post.JPG|Rat (Pre and Post Timeskip) fancy rat.JPG|Rat after his makeover from Lem and Lysander scar map rat.JPG|Scar Map Masquerade Rat.png|Rat's masquerade disguise formal rat.JPG|rat in formalwear Ericarat.jpg|Timeskip Rat (Art by Erica) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students